RatedRKO Affair: Redge Shots
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Randy/Adam. A series of Redge one shots. Cuz I wanna & there isn't enough. AU, OOC, fluff. For JoMoFan-spot. 5th; Adam has Randy so sweetly at his mercy...
1. My NotSoBloody Valentine

**Okay, was originally gonna do some Valentine inspired one shots. But w/ my late start, I'm not. I may write a few fluffy things here and there anyway. There's always 'BubbleGumSweetShit' & 'Hardy's Edge', etc.. I've said I wanted to do a bit more Redge. So Imma give them their own little place, like the 'Jedam Shots' one. Adam bottoms also. Some may have sex, some may not. Language, fluff, some AU & OOC, and anything else that I may think up. There really isn't enough of this pairing. & Imma give these to my girl JoMoFan-spot, me and Jeffy muse thinks she deserves some doses of Redge for being so awesome to us & our work. First up; Randy & Adam are staying over at Jay & JoMo's and watching the My Bloody Valentine remake. (Note: For those that don't know; Jensen Ackles is an incredibly hott, talented actor who plays Dean Winchester in Supernatural, and Tom Hanniger in the 2009 remake of My Bloody Valentine.)**

**I own nothing. Not making a profit. **

**

* * *

RatedRKO Affair: Redge Shots;  
Chapter one/ 'My Not-So-Bloody Valentine'  
Rated; M/ L, S (fingering, fondling, sucking, cumming)  
**_**Dedicated To; JoMoFan-spot.**_**  
Set-up; Randy watches his baby drool over Jensen Ackles & is amused, later smut ensues.**

"Why does it always have to be the chick that runs around naked in these movies?" Jay mused, grabbing up a handful of popcorn as Randy handed the bowl down to Adam.

"Shhh..." The other blonde scolded, picking up a couple of pieces of popcorn and cramming them in his mouth. His green eyes were glued to the screen as they watched the My Bloody Valentine remake from 2009. Currently some naked woman was running from the killer who donned the miner outfit. Randy sat on the couch, Adam seated in the floor with his back against the end of the couch, Jay was beside of him against the adjacent chair with his boyfriend John Morrison's head in his lap as the brunette lay stretched out on the floor.

"The bald dude was naked." Mor pointed out and everyone cringed as the chick met her doom.

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna see him!" Adam cried out, clutching his bowl of popcorn.

"Sex scene was hott though.." Mor added.

"Yeah, reminded me of how you acted that one time we did it with a mirror on the ceiling above the bed. You bouncing on my dick and primping while you looked up and watched yourself in the mirror." Jay giggled.

Mor blushed and raised up, slapping his lover in the chest.

Jay's giggles ceased. "Oww.. I'll 'member you.." He mumbled, rubbing the place where he was struck.

"Ass." Mor hissed. "Tell _them_ about our love life." He pouted, folding his arms.

Jay scoffed. "Please.. they already know. They're way worse." The short-haired blonde pulled the pouty brunette into his arms, nuzzling his face in JoMo's neck. "Adam wishes it was Jensen naked anyhow." He smirked over at his long time best friend.

The blonde tore his eyes away from the screen. "Yes. I do. Instead we got the bald guy's pasty white ass." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Baldies aren't my thing."

A small huff made him look behind him to see Randy rubbing his hand over his head, his hair recently had been shaved off and there was just a very little stubble left. Orton's bottom lip was puckered out in mock pouting as he stared at him.

"Oh, honey. I didn't mean you." Adam said, handing the bowl to Jay before twisting and raising up to Randy's lap to nuzzle his head along his leg. "I meant that bald dude in the movie. He's nowhere near as sexy as you."

Randy smiled, taking Adam's head in his hands. "Better not be." He said, fondly leaning down to kiss his blonde on the nose.

"Mhmm... Jensen.." Mor hummed and Adam turned his head back, recoiling into his cross-legged position on the floor and scooting closer to the TV.

"Uh.. what about me here?" Randy asked, his lap cold and empty.

Adam reached his hand back without looking away from the stunning dirty-blond with the hazel eyes on TV. "Just lemme see the rest of this. Love you."

Randy smirked and shook his head, watching his baby ogle the TV. It was rather amusing.

"God he's purdy." Mor purred.

"Again; Why couldn't he get naked?" Adam added.

'"Eh, he's a good enough of an actor. He doesn't need to take his clothes off." Jay shrugged, pawing at the popcorn, glaring at Adam as he took the bowl back.

"Shame too." Mor shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"There's a Supernatural named My Bloody Valentine, y'know." Jay spoke up.

"Yeah, I know." Adam replied, munching on popcorn.

"It's creepy though. Two people eat each other. There's this fat dude in a diaper and that Famine dude.." JoMo gagged and shuddered. "That dude was fucking gross and creepy... Sam looked hott all bloody though.. yum.."

Randy shook his head and took a sip of his pop. He had come with his lover to stay a couple of days with Adam's friend Jay. He usually kept quiet, let them be. He could say he felt left out of place, but nah. Anywhere Adam was, Randy felt right at home. He just continued to watch his blonde watching the movie. He was so enveloped in it and fascinated. It was cute. Here lately Adam had developed a little celeb crush on Jensen Ackles, who played Dean Winchester in Supernatural. He'd blame Jericho for getting him hooked on that. But eh, Randy wasn't jealous or worried though. His Adam loved him... And well, Adam would be worked up later...

-xx-

Adam licked his lips, holding onto a pillow in his lap as they watched the end of the movie. He shifted, biting his bottom lip as Jensen's character Tom stalked through the mine tunnel, scowling and using a pick-axe to smash the tunnel lights and causing a spark, letting his image merge with the miner for a split second each time. He looked so fucking awesome and gorgeous in that moment that it wasn't even funny.

The blonde shifted again, squirming and wiggling his hips up into the pillow as undetected as he could. He didn't have to worry, Jay and Johnny were absorbed into the movie, holding onto each other and paying him no mind. Randy, however, watched as Adam fidgeted on the floor. His blonde was flushed and looked like he was just dying to whimper. Randy smirked and took another sip of pop. Yup. Adam would be nice and worked up.

-xx-

Later Randy and Adam retired to the guest room. Adam was now on his hands and knees on the bed, naked and bucking back into Randy's fingers as they probed his hole. The blonde let out a moan, fisting the sheets and letting his long hair fall down into his face.

"Oh, god... please... uhmm.. Randy.." He flipped his hair back, arching his hips and giving a little wiggle.

Randy wet his lips, letting his eyes scan up Adam's thighs to that gorgeous ass as his other hand splayed Adam's cheeks to the blonde's beautifully arched back. Randy crooked his fingers, rubbing them along Adam's inner walls as he slowly pulled them out, scissoring them apart before pushing them back in and letting the tips brush Adam's prostate. The blonde whimpered sweetly, his toes curling.

"Please... rub me.. M'so hard.."

Randy chuckled, wiggling his fingers inside of Adam. He leaned forward to plant soft kisses on Adam's hip. "Sorry, baby.. you did this to yourself.."

Adam shook his head and gazed back at Randy pitifully. "No, you did.. you're the one who kissed me and started touching me. You're the one who undressed me and you're the one who started fingering me.."

"Sure it was me who turned you on, Addy?" Randy smirked. "Sure it wasn't Jensen?" He teased.

Adam let out a frustrated whimper. Randy had stopped so he started moving his hips back into Orton's fingers, fucking himself the best he could on them. His cock was so hard and leaking as it dangled between his legs, it was such sweet torture. Randy placed his free hand on Adam's hip to hold him still.

"Maybe I should get a miner costume and fuck you in it.. hmmm..? But you'd have to be the stalked naked blonde chick. You'd have to run around in only high heels and nothing else till I found you.."

"And fuck me with your pick-axe.." Adam moaned, squirming.

"Mhmm.. wouldn't that hurt..?"

Adam gave a stressed whine. "Baby.. please.. M'so hard for you.. only you.. mhm.. so sexy.. you make me so hott, Randy Orton.. please.. please.. Let you have my mouth.."

Adam let out a squeal as Randy reached around him, coiling his fingers around the blonde's aching cock and stroking him as he started to fuck his fingers in and out of Adam's tight hole as fast as he could. Adam dug his fingers into the mattress, moaning sweetly and wiggling his hips back into Randy's fingers and forward into his lover's pumping hand. His head was spinning... he was so close..

"Oh, god.. Randy.. Randy.. uhm... harder.. oh, please.. shit.. love you.. Ran.." Adam trailed off in a murmured whimper as he came hard on Randy's fingers and in his hand as it cupped over the spurting cock head. He collapsed forward onto the pillow as the last waves of orgasm washed over him. "Pl'se don't let.. get on.. Jay's sheets.. kill me.." Adam mumbled, panting.

Randy snorted and wiped his hand off on a dirty towel as Adam rolled over and slunk down to the floor, crawling up to his knees in front of Randy and clawing at his belt. Adam wet his lips as he unfastened his boyfriend's jeans and set the loose sides apart.

Randy sat back and swallowed. "Adam.. I.."

"Need to taste you.." Adam purred, reaching into Randy's pants and finding his cock.

Randy groaned as he felt Adam stroking him, bringing his cock out into the open and the blonde's luscious full lips pressing to the tip to retrieve that delicious dab of precum before molding them over the head. Randy's hands went to Adam's hair, carding fingers in the soft golden locks as Adam started to suck, moaning deliberately like a whiny whore before sliding his lips down further on the shaft.

"Oh, Adam.. that's it.. fuck.. fuck me with that beautiful mouth.."

Adam drug his lips off Randy's cock, wetting his lips before licking up the side and lapping at the swollen head.

Randy gave a playful tug to his lover's hair. "Tease.."

Adam pulled back, rubbing up and down Randy's length before blowing air on the head. "You love it."

Randy smiled, grunting as Adam's mouth engulfed him before he started to bob his head, sucking him hungrily and only the way Adam could. Be damned Randy deny that. He loved it alright. He fucking craved it to no ends. Adam's mouth, his lips, his eyes, his body, his mind, his soul, his ass, his hair. Adam. All of Adam. That was the basis and the answer to everything on this planet for Randy Orton. Adam was the end all be all. His whole world was the pretty blonde boy from Canada.

Randy swallowed, his fingers tightening and relaxing in Adam's hair. He was panting heatedly now, his heart racing and himself on fire. Adam's mouth was magic. Something that would make sane men crazy.

Adam deep-throated him, purposely gagging himself before relaxing his throat muscles and swallowing around Randy's width.

"Oh, fuck.. that's good, baby.. oh, yes.. hmhmm... you look so fucking hott like that.. down on your knees.." Randy groaned as Adam wiggled his ass, his hands running up Randy's legs to grab at the sides of his pants. "With my cock in your mouth.. sucking me.. you love sucking me off, don't you..?"

Adam nodded, pulling his head back and swirling his tongue around Randy's cock head before going back to bobbing his head with a slurping sound.

"Oh, yeah.. ah, fuck.. Adam.." He saw the blonde reach around himself and ghost his fingers between his cheeks, teasing his hole before pushing the middle one inside. Randy lost it, cursing as he came in Adam's mouth and feeling the blonde swallow and lick it all up.

Adam pulled back and used his finger to wipe a bit of cum that dribbled down his chin before sucking it off his finger. He gazed up at Randy as he sat panting, his lids droopy and a languid smile curled up on his lips. A look that said 'I'm going to sleep well tonight.'

"Y'know," Adam started as he sat back on his knees. "I think you _should_ fuck me while wearing a miner's costume."

Randy laughed and pulled his baby up to his lap, hugging him close as Adam wrapped his arms around his neck. "You just wanna pretend I'm Jensen."

Adam puckered his lips and pretended to be hurt. "Do not."

Randy laughed again before kissing Adam's perfectly pouty lips. He knew that for Adam he'd do anything.

**

* * *

This cuz well.. I can't never seem to do a Randy/Edge fic right, can I? Something always blocks me or whatever. So here Imma just not stick to one definite plot. Just give them some sweetness & stuffs all their own. But.. all might not be sweet.. or all might not be porn.. I dunno yet. Either way, rejoice! It's Redge, my lovelies! ;D Also, I lay no claim that any of these guys watch Supernatural or drool over Jensen Ackles. I do, however, so that's where it comes from. (nods) & the horror movie fan in me is divided on My Bloody Valentine 3D (I don't watch it in 3D cuz it hurts my eyes & kills my droolage) I mean, it was okay, had its moments. But, Jensen.. gewd gawd.. In the sex scene there is a blonde girl bouncing on a bald guy's dick and a mirror is above the bed & she starts primping in the mirror & going on about how hott she thinks she is. Eh, she wasn't bad. Later we see baldie's ass, I complain that it should've been Jensen's ass & the chick runs away from the killer naked. It's never the pretty boys (sighs sadly). & also, I won't say this was my best Redge, it was just something that popped in my head one day.  
**


	2. What Adam Wants

**Esha Napoleon, haha. Redge is deff better than Centon :P takers dark lover, thank you :) BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, agreed. & that man is purdy ;D redsandman99, oh, yes. No one can blame Adam for that, lol. BellaHickenbottom, hehe, Jensen's very fidget-overable :P I love Edge Jeff and RKO, (giggles) thanks xD Seraphalexiel, I didn't mean the actual pick-axe. It was more-or-less Adam referring to Randy's dick as that, lol. Randy just didn't get it ;P JoMoFan-spot, aweh, baby. (huggles) I'm so happy I can make you happy. I know how frustrating it is not to get to read what you enjoy. & this pairing has been majorly screwed up in the past (& present) I hope I can do it lots of justice for you. & this is my & my Jeff muse's way of saying thanks & we really do appreciate you. & I pride myself on how I write Edge, I always love hearing that I do it well :D Yes, this was the objective to have Adam being normal & human. I adore the concept of him in a comfortable setting, being surrounded by friends & loved ones. & yes, he totally deserves love & adoration. No Edge bashing here. I usually over-use the jealousy angle, but I wanted something different. Randy's secure, he knows Adam's heart belongs to him. I'll admit, blowjobs can be sometimes boring for me to read or watch in porn, I try to make them entertaining. I'm glad I do good. Thanks billions, my Love. Your excitement over my work fuels me & makes me happy. I can't thank you enough, xD. **

**

* * *

RatedRKO Affair: Redge Shots;  
Chapter two/ 'What Adam Wants'  
Rated; M/ L, S (pure smut, a bit of bondage, anal, oral, fingering fisting)  
Set-up; Randy thought he was teaching Adam a lesson by denying him sex.. but really he just loves when it fires Adam up.**

When Adam Copeland wants something, you do not deny him. Ever.

It's a lesson Randy Orton can't seem to learn about his wily blonde lover. In the end Adam always gets his way... Especially when it comes to sex.

Now usually he would never deny Adam in heat. But foolishly he believed Adam was getting a little too spoiled and wanted to prove to his boyfriend that he wasn't his personal sex toy to be used at whenever he willed. There had also been times when Randy was in the mood and Adam wasn't.

"I have a headache." Adam had mumbled, his nose buried in a paperback as he sat propped up on the bed.

"C'mon? Just a quickie?" Randy asked, laying by the blonde on his side and trying to coax him into the mood.

"I said I have a headache." Adam repeated calmly.

"But.. sex is proven to cure headaches and it'll make you sleep." Randy said, nuzzling his head alongside Adam's arm.

Adam flipped the page, eyes still glued. "It's that time of the month then."

Randy blinked. "Adam, you don't... I thought you said you were a boy!"

"I lied."

Randy shrugged. "Oh, well. I love you for you. Now what do you say we..?"

"No."

"We could.."

"No."

"Well, then, _you_ could.."

"I said no. God, learn to listen." He then got up and walked away to find a quieter place to read. And yes, Randy knew Adam was a boy... with a moody chick's mindset. Adam would just use whatever excuse that popped into his pretty head to get out of stuff or get his way. Often times this was cute... but sometimes it proved to be annoying.

And since Adam picked times to hold sex from him, Randy started turning him down as well... or trying to anyway. He always failed.. but in the end, it could not be considered a fail.

See, Randy turning Adam down only made Adam try harder. Last night Randy came in to find Adam laying spread out butt-naked on the bed. His hands were cuffed to the headboard and a dildo was shoved inside of him. Randy's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Adam's little set-up. It took everything he had in him to keep from pouncing on Adam and ravishing him.

Adam whimpered and arched his hips, the dildo slipped out some but he pushed his hips back down on it. "Hiya, baby... someone left me all tied up and alone... would you care to help a pretty boy in distress out?" He purred, making sure his voice was thick with horny sluttiness.

Randy scoffed. "Yeah. Find me a pretty boy and I'll help him."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "I meant me, Ass."

"Hmm.. you did.." Randy moved around the side of the bed, walking his fingers up Adam's leg and inner thigh. The blonde's breath hitched, his eyes trained down as Randy's fingers ghosted near his cock. He felt it twitch and he gazed up at Randy expectantly. His beautiful green eyes shining with hope. Adam raised his hips towards Randy's hand as it hovered above his dick.

Randy took his hand away.

"Pity. Whoever cuffed you to our bed should have not left you. I say you're up a shit creek, dear Adam." Randy said as he walked away, hearing a squeaked sound come from Adam's throat and the blonde pulling on the cuffs, the bed creaking under his weight as he wiggled.

"Randy.. no.. don't you leave me! I don't have the key!"

Randy turned and crossed his arms. "You should have thought about that, now shouldn't you?"

Adam pouted and dropped his head. "Awe, don't you wanna play with me..? I'll let you be as rough as you want. You can pound me through the bed." He coaxed, batting his eyes and letting his bottom lip stick out.

Randy laughed and Adam flushed red. "Sorry, baby.. I have a headache." He walked away as Adam screamed in frustration.

"Randal Keith Orton! Don't you dare walk away from me! Don't leave me like this! Randy, you bastard! You'll pay for this!" Adam shouted, still tugging on the cuffs as he threw his fit.

Randy only laughed more and went to the bathroom to jerk off. He'd look forward to it.

Adam was lucky he was lying about the key. He had it in his closed fist all along and used it to set himself free. He huffed and folded his arms. His dick was hard and his ass was sore from the damn dildo. Fucking Randy...

-xx-

The next day Randy was in the kitchen when Adam pounced on him, getting him in a headlock and dragging him away from his sandwich.

"Hey... Adam.. dammit.. what the hell..?"

"Refuse me? I don't think so.. my ass wants dick." Adam shoved him down in a kitchen chair.

Randy smirked and looked up at his bratty blonde. "You have dildos." He said as Adam straddled him to hold him down.

"I don't want them. I want your dick and you're going to be a good boyfriend and let me have it." And with that Adam kissed him hard against Randy's protesting grunts. The brunette had been doing little to struggle. It fired him up when Adam got like this. Willing to take exactly what he wanted.

Randy wrapped his arms around Adam, grabbing him by the small of his back and pulling him closer, kissing Adam back just as hard. He ran his hands up Adam's back and moved them to grab to his hair. His cock twitched in his pants, growing harder. Adam's jean-covered ass wiggling on his lap did not help any. He could feel Adam's own cock bulging in his pants and pressed against his abdomen. His blonde so desperate and needy... damn, how it turned him on.

Randy broke, panting. "Oh, god... Adam.."

Adam swung his leg back over him and dropped to his knees in front of him, getting Randy's pants unfastened as quickly as he could. Randy's eyes glazed over, groaning as he felt Adam jerking his cock to full girth before taking him in his mouth, sucking him hard and hungry and making all the right slurpy, sucking, moaning, filthy noises that went straight to Randy's dick.

"Oh, fuck... baby.. you little brat... slut for my cock.."

Adam growled and Randy flinched as he felt teeth against his shaft.

"Whoa.. sorry.. careful there.. kidding.."

Adam drug his lips off and pushed Randy back in the chair before raising his shirt over his head and unfastening his jeans, setting the sides apart before slowly inching them and his underwear down his hips. Randy watched him lustfully as Adam stepped out of them and raised back up, his body naked and his cock erect, just begging for love and attention.

Randy reached out for him, taking hold of the blonde babe's hips and pulling him close, one arm going around his waist to hold onto the small of his back. Randy lowered his head, kissing Adam's tummy and licking at his belly button before taking hold of Adam's cock. He adored that little shiver he got from the sudden touch.

"Randy, please... it's so hard.. so hard for you.." Adam whined, resting his hands on Randy's shoulders.

Randy smirked and Adam arched up on his toes as he felt Randy lapping at his cock head, licking around it as he rubbed near the base.

"Please.. please.. I'm sorry, I've been a tease.. I'm so hard.. suck me, please.." Adam whimpered as he felt Randy's mouth wrap around him, bobbing his head and driving Adam crazy.

Randy reached the other hand around him, using it to splay Adam's cheeks apart before ghosting his fingers between them. They grazed Adam's hole, making the blonde squirm and plead. Randy moved them to reach his hand up to Adam. The blonde took the usual hint and took hold of his hand, sliding his lips over two of Randy's fingers and sucking before swirling his tongue around them to get them good and wet. Randy brought the saliva-coated digits back down to Adam's entrance, rubbing them over the tight pucker before pushing them inside, fingering Adam as he sucked his lover off. Adam let out a throaty whine, leaning forward and digging nails into Randy's shoulders. He murmured something unheard before struggling away.

Randy raised his head and withdrew his fingers, taking Adam's hips as the blonde straddled over his lap again. Adam took hold of Randy's cock, stroking him slowly as he helped guide it toward his entrance. Adam gritted his teeth, baring down before impaling himself on his lover's aching member. They both groaned at how constricted Adam was and Adam gave himself a minute before lifting his hips, giving a little wiggle then sitting back down and setting a steady pace.

"Oh, shit.. Adam.. that's it, baby.. bounce on that dick... fuck, you're so hott.." Randy groaned, letting his hands roam Adam's back. His baby felt fucking wondrous wrapped around his dick. So tight and suffocating him in sweet delirium.

Adam's arms wrapped around Randy's neck. He pressed his mouth to the brunette's, stealing his words as he continued to fuck himself on Randy's dick. Adam broke and nuzzled his face against Randy's, crying out sweetly as Randy began stroking him. Randy buried inside him felt amazing as he stretched his hole just painfully right and Randy's hand felt wonderful working his aching cock. His head was spinning and every inch of his body burned with desire.

"Oh, Randy... harder.. right there.. oh, fuck, baby.. so good.." Adam's arms stretched outward, still wrapped around Randy's neck, his fingers curling as well as his toes. He managed to hit his prostate and he came with a scream, feeling himself quiver and shake uncontrollably as Randy held onto him, following him shortly with a grunt and a curse that made Adam giggle.

Adam went still, panting and his head laid on Randy's shoulder while Orton rubbed his back.

"Okay.. so I got it.. don't deny you when you're bound to a bed with something crammed up your ass. It won't happen again.. Now can I get back to my sandwich?"

Adam raised his head and smacked Randy on the arm. "I hate you."

Randy laughed and took hold of Adam's head. "No you don't. You love me and I love you, Adam Joesph Copeland."

Adam started to dispute it before Randy's lips crushed against his own. He smiled under it. Silly Randy. He always failed. Try to deny him? Psh...

**

* * *

Lesson is; You don't deny Adam Copeland, ever. He gets what he wants, when he wants, no matter what ;P Yes, I've read that sex can cure/ease a headache (so can masturbation, it's true, I know..TMI.. But, just saying..) it was funny to me cuz that's always the 'cliched' line women use in movies & shit. Excuses, excuses... Adam was just being a brat ;) **


	3. Needy

**JoMoFan-spot, oh, my baby! (snuggles & pets) I wish there was some kind of anti-bad-slash-shield I could put around you to protect you from that nastiness. All I can do is try to bring you more gewdness in hopes to make up for it. (sighs) Yes, sadly, I would believe that. It's what turned me off from E&C slash back when I first started. I have no clue why they fuck them up so bad. It's frustrating. & I'll never understand Jay being a girl. He's not a girl. & yay, I'm happy to be a distraction xP I love playing w/ Edge's character. He can have so many shades even as a bottom. It can work if it is tried. Haha, Jeff muse thanks you kindly for the gifts. He loves prezzies that can involve his Addy putting on shows ;D (cackles) A dick must indeed be presented when Adam wants one or else ;P I'm very happy you enjoyed it, Love. (loves on) Thank you so much. redsandman99, psh, like Randy will learn, lol. Esha Napoleon, thank you, xD. I love Edge Jeff and RKO, no.. that wouldn't have worked. Just maybe got Adam a spanking.. hm.. maybe it would then.. takers dark lover, I certainly wouldn't forget it :P BellaHickenbottom, deny him to rile him up & make him all needy. (shrugs) It worked.**

* * *

**RatedRKO Affair: Redge Shots;  
Chapter three/ 'Needy'  
Rated; M/ L, S (fingering, anal)  
Set-up; Just a writing exercise. Randy comes home to find his baby very needy. Randy's POV.  
**

His fingertips touch mine as a groan escapes his lips. They're parted, swollen with his lust and flushed a nice shade of pink.. as well as his cheeks. Those eyes are half-lidded, the gorgeous green, shining and guarded, just barely peeking out. I see his tongue flick out to wet his lips. So quick, but still I almost lose it at the simplest little motion from him.

He arches up as my hand finds him and his other hand's fingers lace with mine, squeezing tightly as if he needs to hold on.. And he does. I know him too well. He needs the security. He needs to be touched and held all through sex. He likes the skin on skin contact. He needs the attention and affection. Craves it. When he doesn't get it he's a mess and when he finally captures it he devours every ounce of it like a emotional vampire.

I don't blame him. I've been gone so long. The separation has killed him. He was a wreck when I entered our bedroom. His face didn't light up, but fell instead. His lips parted and his brow was furrowed in utter abandonment. He looked at me like a needy puppy before rushing into my arms. I didn't have time to even put down my bags, so I dropped them and his lips were attacking mine. Sucking at them and panting. His hands were all over me, clutching and grabbing. Needing to be close. Needing to be held and loved on.

I've before offered him to go get it from other people, but he said no. It's not like I was being mean and telling him he needed to.. but sometimes he gets so lonely I just thought if he did it might help him. I'm always so scared of pushing him away because I've been in a different place lately. It gives me such power to know that he doesn't want it from elsewhere. He wants it from me.

I hear him gasp not to stop. His words are bated and his breath is beautifully hitched. I lean down and brush my lips against his cheek and he lifts his head up, moaning, those gorgeous eyes pleading. I let my mouth move over his own, sucking on those lips, biting at them. He's such a wreck now. Writhing and arching up into my hand that just hovers above his cock, grazing my fingers over the head and down the shaft to drive him crazier.

My hand leaves him and he whimpers in the sweetest tone I have ever heard. He's clawing at my back with one hand, while his other has my hand in a death drip and I know he won't let go. I reach up and tug at his hair and he whines, his neck is exposed and he utters the word "please" over and over. I yank his hair again and he groans. He likes when I do that. I know what he likes. What he craves and what he needs. He's desperate for it and completely under my mercy.

I smile down at him before wrenching my hand away from his and reaching over to grab the lube that lays beside us and forgotten momentarily on the bed. I hurry, because he's telling me to and whom I to ever deny him? Never have and never will. He needs to feel me inside of him and I think I need it just as damn bad right now or I'm going to combust and be nothing a flaming pile of ashes on top of him. He would not appreciate that to put it nicely.

I bring my slickened fingers down to that waiting pucker. His legs spread out further to invite them and he wiggles down toward them. I let them touch to it and he curses me, digging his nails into my arm for spite and I chuckle and shake my head. He hates when I tease but damn, I can't help but tease him. He pulls the pouting card. Huffing in that little whiny tone of his, his lips puckered out and he bats his eyes. He knows this shit kills me. It's worse when he tucks his bottom lip back into his mouth, nibbling on it.. making my dick ache all the more. I wiggle my fingers again, pushing and tickling him just around the rim of his opening. He curses again, threatens me. Fuck, he's so adorable.

His cursing cuts off into a sputtered whimper as I shove my fingers inside of him, wiggling them around some. Feeling of him and teasing him more.

"Harder.. please.. more.."

He arches up as I curl my fingers, rubbing them against his walls, stretching him. I turn my fist over, pushing on the walls, digging at his insides and making him cry out sweetly before starting to fuck them in and out of him. He grabs at the sheets, his hips squirming restlessly and his long blond hair falling in front of his eyes. God that kills me, especially when he flips his hair back, panting and looking at me desperately as he demands I fuck him.

I can't take no more and I jerk my fingers out, shifting and settling myself between his legs. It takes two strokes of my cock with the lube and some positioning before I push in. He clutches to me, holding on for dear life as he wiggles his hips up into mine. I wanted to give him time to adjust, but I don't think he wants that. He's always told me he likes when it hurts just a little. Selfish brat, baby doesn't think about the constriction on my cock or how it feels like it'll implode from the pressure. But this is where I belong and I know it.

He feels like heaven wrapped around me, like a vice. It's wonderful and insanely mind numbing at the same time. I hear him chanting my name, shuddering and convulsing and he hasn't even came yet. He just wraps his legs around me and uses them and his arms to pull me closer. I don't know if it's possible to do so without melting into the same body, but we'll try.

I kiss his cheek and down to his neck. There's this spot only I know about and it drives him wild. He curses me again and I snicker. I shift my legs apart and start to thrust. Hard like he likes it. That shuts his cursing up and immediately he's making such delightfully slutty sounds, murmuring and moaning. Sounds only meant for me.

I like watching his face during sex. His lips part so preciously and curl up at the sides, his eyes squint, shut, squint, open, blink and squint again. I bury my face into his neck next and breath him in. He smells so good. So decadent and alluring. His hair tickles my nose, so soft and feather light. The angels broke the fucking mode when they created him. My gorgeous sex kitten that writhes underneath me.

He's begging me now and I take his cock in my hand, feeling him thrust up into it frantically and desperate. He clings to me. Those beautiful green orbs squeezing shut and a feral scream breaking from his throat as he releases. More precious shuddering and the fact that he's shouting my name over and over in that lovely voice makes me cum with him, filling my baby full and over-flowing. We lay there a moment. He has refused to let go and is just breathing next to my ear.

"Adam.. I think we need to move.." I say gently, nuzzling my face alongside his.

"No.. just hold me, Randy."

I sigh and snuggle down into him, holding him tightly until he falls asleep.

* * *

**I got the idea in my head & just started writing. At first I wasn't sure if it was going to be Jay or Randy w/ Adam since I didn't reveal it to the end. I never thought it sounded like Jeff so I didn't have him in mind, yet my tired mind wasn't quite processing what Jeff muse was saying to me about the line about the narrating dom being in a "different place", I felt this could be for Jeff currently being in TNA & away from Adam or from that one time Jay went to TNA & was away from Adam. But eh, Jeff has enough fics/projects w/ Adam & so does Christian... well, techincally between 'Vipers & Angels' & a couple others planned, so does Randy.. but the one shots were running lower than the the E&C or Jedam.. so that was my logic.. I think.. I dunno.. it is what it is.. It was just a writing exercise anyway. It works. Yeah.**


	4. Lick

**Short & sweet one. I'll miss you Edge, yeah. redsandman99, thank you. ToruKun1, sadly it does work because of that reason. Adam misses hims Randy :( BellaHickenbottom, at least it did for that one (nods) Thank you, xD. takers dark lover, quite alright. Perfectly understandable. & thanks :)**

* * *

**RatedRKO Affair: Redge Shots;  
Chapter four/ 'Lick'  
Rated; M/ L (lots of twitchiness, some teasing & a smidge of suggestiveness)  
Set-up; Randy licks Edge.. just to tease his frustrated tag partner more. Okay, this b/c redsandman99 tweeted about a fic where the summary said "Randy Orton licks Lita". It threw us both for a loop. I liked this idea better ;)  
**

Randy looked over at his tag team partner. Edge was muttering quietly to himself, looking at the papers he had in his hand. The blonde tilted his head to the side and grimaced before scratching at his hair. He blinked and took a deep breath before eying the papers again, his bottom lip becoming caught between his teeth.

Orton's lips slowly formed into a quaint smile. His partner was just too cute when consumed and frustrated. Or anytime really. He heard Edge mutter again and Randy slowly leaned over towards him, sticking his tongue out before licking up the blonde's cheek in one long swipe.

Edge stilled, blinking. His left eye twitched and he slowly turned his head to look at the brunette, Randy just smiled.

Edge wiped his cheek off on his wrist band. "What the hell? Why'd you lick me?" He squeaked, twitching again in annoyance.

Randy reached over and picked a strand of Edge's long blond hair up between two of his fingers, tossing it back behind Edge's shoulder as the older male flinched. He didn't answer the question that Edge posed at him.

Edge shook his head, along with the sliver he felt run through him. "Stop acting weird. I don't have time for it. I'm busy here, Orton. Either be productive or go bug someone else."

"You're not very nice. Edge." Randy smirked.

The blonde twitched again and Randy refrained from laughing. Too cute. Edge was adorable and Randy had found himself drawn to him from day one. Now they were officially tag partners. Rated-RKO. And all Randy Orton could dream about was getting Adam Copeland all to himself. And it would happen one day, but right now he just loved playing with him.

"Not nice at all." Randy tisked, brushing Edge's hair back again.

Edge growled and knocked his hand away. "Stop it. And don't fucking lick me again." Edge gave Orton one last glance- huffing as Randy raised his eyebrows suggestively- and got back to his papers.

The blonde exhaled deeply and wet his lips. He wanted to focus. Tried to. But he still felt those icy blue eyes watching him. It unnerved him a little. He was a wrestler on TV and in front of millions almost on a nightly basis. But that was his job and was different. To be standing here and have Randy size him up and look at him like dessert was... intimidating. And distracting the shit out of him. Finally, out of the corner of his eye, Edge saw Randy drop his gaze and his posture relax. Edge grumbled and got his attention back to his papers. He twitched again and then felt a soft, warm tongue lick up the side of his face.

Edge jerked away and wiped furiously at his cheek. "Dammit, Orton! Quit it!"

"Hah. You're such a drama queen." Randy grabbed Edge's wrist and jerked him close, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him as he wiggled his hips against Edge's to taunt him. The papers fell to the floor, forgotten. Randy wet his lips and looked down, feeling Edge's hands pushing on his chest.

Edge snarled and looked at his partner, flinging his hair back out of his eyes. "Fuck.. bastard.."

"You love it." Randy declared, gazing back into Edge's dark green eyes.

Adam swallowed thickly. His mouth was dry and he felt flushed in the moment. Randy's lips were parted and his eyes searched him. Adam was still and.. waiting? For what? A kiss? More teasing? That's all Randy had done and it was starting to bother him. Adam let his eyelids start to close as Randy leaned towards him, feeling his breath so gentle and warm on his face. Adam's heart fluttered in anticipation.

But then Randy let him go and turned to walk off, laughing. Edge glared, watching him leave as he fumed. That fucking Orton. Couldn't he just be man enough and take it already?

Adam sighed as he watched Randy's ass. He swore he'd not let himself even think of grabbing onto it as Randy pounded into him, fucking him through a hotel mattress. Nope. That was too easy. So Edge stood there frustrated, his hands reaching down to cover the bulge he now had in his tights.

* * *

**Anti-inspiration strikes again. I have not read the Randy licking Lita fic. I did not see the summary. I don't think I want to kindly. This all came froma random tweet. (no offense, but I'm kindly against Randy taking Lita from Edge fics or whatever. I dunno if the fic was that kind or not, but that was NOT the purpose of Rated-RKO. I'd rather Randy take Edge personally ;D Rated-RKO made a awesome tag team. They'd made beautiful slash.. but alas -sigh- & I have seen a ton of fic summaries where Lita is the damsel & needs Randy to save her from Edge, etc. Ugh. I hate it times a million) But this is what popped into my head after she tweeted that. It'd just work better I think :P & yeah, I know Edge twitched a lot. He's been known to. It's how badly he's portrayed in the majority of fanfiction that causes it. Makes me & JoMoFan-spot twitch a lot too :/ The papers Edge had may or may not have been the papers Randy would later threaten to go to (running joke).. or maybe the papers had the bad Edge fanfiction printed out on them & Edge was trying to figure out why he's bashed so much... (shrugs)  
**


	5. Bitch's Bitch

**LadyDragonsblood, the only way I could write het is if the girl was dom enough to use a strap-on on the guy. Lita would fuck Edge's ass in my world, lol. Het's not my thing to write tho, I tread very lightly w/ it. RKOCMJHGIRL, thank you. redsandman99, exactly :P BellaHickenbottom, poor Adam, he prolly should have. takers dark lover, very bad. JoMoFan-spot, chp 3, I love writing emotional sex scenes when they come off so easily like that one did. It always felt to me like Adam would be the type to need to be touched & held. Chp 4, honestly, just like Randy & Jeff (or Randy & Christian) I'd rather have Randy & Lita fight over Edge than be together. It all revolves around the baby :P Thank you always, precious. (snuggles) ToruKun1, they very well might have been...**

* * *

**RatedRKO Affair: Redge Shots;  
Chapter five/ 'Bitch's Bitch'  
Rated; M/ L, S (bondage, teasing, bottom in control, cattiness, oral, fingering, anal, cockring usage)  
Set-up; Adam has Randy so sweetly at his mercy... **

_(Adam's POV)_

I run my fingers down his chest, circling his nipples before ghosting them down his stomach, watching it sink in. I love my hands on this hard body. His abs so tight. All eight of them. Tight and hard for me. He arches up, licking those lips. That damn tongue. I know what it can do. I had previously straddled him, locking the cuffs around his wrists, hearing him groan as the metal scraped his skin. I linked the cuffs with the iron bed rails. I loved to hear the metal scrape against the iron as he pulled on them. I loved that sound whether I had someone cuffed to my bed or if I was cuffed to my bed myself. Such a precious sound.

His icy blue eyes searched me as I ran my hands back up his chest and neck, up to run over that short dark hair. I loved when he watched me. He loved when I had him like this. Just us. Just me paying attention to him and his needs. Taking care of him like he always took care of me.

"C'mon, baby.. let me taste you already.. wanna feel every single bit of you.." He purred, his voice thick and lusty and I shuddered.

I shook my head and stepped back, slowly unbuttoning my silk shirt one precious button at a time, pulling it apart and letting it slide off my shoulders and flutter to the floor. I put a finger to his lips and he kissed it, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Just be patient, bitch." I smirked myself as he pretended to gasp.

"Such a naughty thing." He chuckled.

I put my hand on my hip. "I'm not the one in bondage." I winked, reaching down to take hold of his semi-hard cock, stroking him slowly and feeling him thrust up into my hand.

"Please, baby.. ohm, the things I want you to do to me.."

I shook my head again. "I'm not sure you're worthy of any part of me.." And he pouted. So adorable. It was awful. He could be so domineering. So deadly and sexy and yet he could turn that shit around and be all adorable. It was frustrating.

I flipped my long hair back and leaned down, licking up the underside of his dick and lapping at the head. I reveled in that groan I got as I swirled my tongue around the head, nibbling at it with my lips before tonguing the slit thoughtfully. I let my fingers move up and down the shaft lightly as I teased, the other hand's fingers ghosting over his balls. I watched that chest heaving, he was panting, tugging on the cuffs to get free. He probably wanted to push my head down on this dick and choke me on it. That would have been alright too. In fact, the thoughts of him doing that made my toes curl. He'd get me back later for this and that thought made my cock twitch. I reached down to stroke myself through my leather pants, sliding my lips down his shaft and sucking him with greed.

"Uhm.. fuck.. baby... Ad-God.." He swallowed. "Adam Copeland, you had better stop your whore teasing now." He commanded and I laughed around the cock in my mouth, gazing up at him before slowly dragging my lips off his dick and licking them.

"I'm not the one in handcuffs tonight, Randy Orton." I got something out of my pocket. "You'll do what I say. You're playing my bitch." I slipped the cockring on him and he hissed. "And you will cum when I say so." I smirked, folding my arms and swaying my hips.

"You little hussy. Why do I bother with you?" He grinned.

"Cuz I'm just fucking lovable." I said, leaning down next to his lips.

"Hm.. I suppose so." He raised up and kissed me and damn him, I just wanted to melt in his mouth. Bastard. I'm not sure which of us is more conniving.

I pulled away and tapped my finger to his nose. "Wait." I said and walked around to the end of the bed. I unbuckled my belt and took my time pulling it from its loops and letting it fall to the ground.

"Next time, doll, I'm using that on you." He squirmed, shuddering at the thought and when I glared at him. Oh-no, he totally would and I would totally pretend to hate the ever loving shit out of it. Key word being pretend.

I got the button undone and slid the zipper down slowly, making it buzz loudly and making both our cocks hurt. I suddenly realized mine was throbbing and on fire. I was on fire. I pushed the leather pants down my hips, turning and bending over with them, shaking my ass at Randy and hearing him groan. I stood back up and grabbed the sides of my black thong, pushing them down and clinching my cheeks so it would stick between them before pulling out. I stepped out of both and walked around the bed, walking my fingers up Randy's leg and side before swinging a leg of my own over him. I hummed, taking my time to reach over to the nightstand and grab the lube.

"Oh, would you hurry up, princess.. I'm gonna die here. My dick is literally gonna explode." Randy huffed.

"Now who's the princess?" I smirked.

"I'm just mimicking what you always say.. although in a less dramatic, screeching, catty way." He grinned and he laughed when I smacked him.

I squirted the lube out on my fingers, tossing the bottle down before reaching behind myself and rubbing the lube over my pucker. I arched, wiggling some and spreading out as I shoved two fingers deep inside myself, wiggling them apart and stretching my hole before fucking them in and out, bucking back into them and moaning. I heard Randy grunt.

"Oh, would you like alone time, or are you gonna use my dick?"

I rolled my eyes. Such a smart little mouth tonight. I should fill it, but nah. I really do want that cock. I withdrew my fingers and took hold of him, directing him to my entrance before bearing down, pushing the head past and dropping all the way down, impaling myself to the hilt. Randy tossed his head back and I leaned down to lap and bite at that throat before starting to move, lifting up and sitting back down, repeating till I adjusted and set a pace.

"Oh, fuck... fuck that dick.. that's it, baby.. ride that cock.. show me how much you love having that big cock buried in your ass.." Randy growled as my teeth sunk into his neck.

I pulled back, lapping at it apologetically and raising back up to toss my long blond hair out of my face. "You love having my ass wrapped around your dick.. you love when I fuck myself on you.. you're the whore for my ass, Randy.." I grabbed his face, eyes burning into his. I wasn't playing damsel or poor little uke tonight. I was in control here. "Say it.."

Randy swallowed, shuddering. "Yes, precious." He smirked. "Such a whore for your ass.. that sweet little ass.." He jerked his head back and I dug my nails in his chest, bouncing hard on that dick that filled and stretched my walls so fucking perfectly.

"Oh, fuck.. how's that ass feel.. squeezing you.. fuck.. that dick like that ass..?" I asked, panting.. it was getting hard to keep up the ruse..

"Fucking love it.. wanna cum in that ass.."

I shook my head. "Nope. You're unworthy to cum in my ass." I took hold of my own cock, fisting myself hard and fast as I rocked my hips. "Fuck, Randy.. you're just my fucking dildo tonight.." I tossed my head back, my back arching and a shuddered whimper escaping my lips as I came, spurting out all over his chest.

Randy's eyes squeezed shut as I clamped around him. He had to be hurting. Poor thing. I panted a moment, burying my head in his neck and nuzzling before dismounting. I yanked the cockring off and he winced as I took hold of him, jerking him roughly. It only took a few flicks of my wrist for him to cum, screaming my name and something about me being a bitch. I cackled, leaning down to lick our cum off his chest.

Randy gasped, panting. "You're such a whoring tease, Adam."

I smiled, wiping my lips. "I know." And I turned to walk away.

"Hey, where the fuck are you going? Uncuff me." He demanded sternly.

I shook my head again and put on my robe. "Nah. I'll wait till you calm down or go to sleep. If I do so now, you'll get payback now.. or try to.. I'm just gonna go order a pizza and chill. Night, Randy."

I flipped off the light and closed the door, smirking as I heard him cursing and threatening to beat my ass. Oh, I looked forward to his payback. No doubt about that.

* * *

**Originally a TwitterPorn fic, but I'm posting it here instead of in Twitter Tails b/c I've not got enough Redge Shots as is. I kinda like the concept of a bottom being in control. The top was in bondage & got the cockring. It really wasn't dick-rape. (shrugs) Women dominate men too, y'know. Some men really get off on it. (my point w/ this was, there was so much more a bottom could do than be raped & be helpless- there's so much more to the world of sex & the world of doms/subs) Plus, this was for JoMoFan-spot as all my Redge is.**


End file.
